harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ventus Cross Hollow
Ventus Cross"Ven" Hollow ,(born July 4, 2009), is the son of Terra Hollow and Aqua Hollow and is a pureblood.Shortly after he was born,a group of New Death Eaters showed up,demanding the location of the Resurrection Stone,not knowing that the ring had been around the baby's neck on a necklace.When Terra lied and said he didn't know where the stone lays,Carrisa Lestrange,late daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange,stepped forward and tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse.Terra's wife,Aqua,cast Expelliarmus and a battle began.According to George Bombarda,it was probably one of the greatest and saddest battles ever witnessed to his eyes as both Terra and Aqua Hollow where struck with the Killing Curse and Carrisa went to kill Ventus.But before Terra died,he cast a strong shield spell on Ventus,without Carrisa knowing.She fired the Killing Curse at Ventus,but the shield nullified the effects of killing.However,when Ventus was struck with the afterpart of it,it hit his eye,causing one of them to turn black and leaving a gash going vertically up his eye.George then picked up Ventus after the New Death Eaters left and delivered him to his godmother and told her what happaned.She then raised Ventus herself.After Ventus's 11th birthday on July 4th,he recieved a letter from Headmistress Taylor to go to Hogwarts.He gladly accepted.He and his mother went to Diagon Ally and did his school shopping,getting him:A Wand,An Owl,and all his school stuff.His owl was a rare Jet Black Owl and named him Shadowbolt.He was then taken to his train and borded,waving a goodbye to his tearful godmother. Ventus later returned to Hogwarts for his last and final year with Maddie while Vincent went to become Durmstrang Headmaster. School Life "Hmm...difficult...very difficult...a mixture of a Ravenclaw and Gryfindorr...hmm...what to do with you..." '' ''"Ravenclaw...Ravenclaw..." '' ''Ravenclaw, huh?Are you sure?I think your a Gryfindorr...but what you value is the most important..there for i name you a...RAVENCLAW!!! '' -The Sorting Hat sorting Ventus into Ravenclaw Although he was unable to return for his 5th year of school at Hogwarts,Ventus was a Ravenclaw student,much like his mother.During his first two school years,he was given spell books by Headmistress Taylor,who secretly admired his want to be an Invisibility Task Force Member and a member in the Rouge Wizard Snatchers group.She told him she would do everything she could to make sure this goal was achieved and made his school schedules herself.During the summer after his first year,there were a number of things that particularly interested him.One of which was Apparation.He practiced this skill over and over until by the time he was starting his second year,he was able to apparate to places he has never been but has heard of.During that same summer,he created his own,personal spell that others say 'suits him well'.One spell he created was called Puniceus,which created a purple beam.However,this spell was falsely accused of being his signature spell.He also created other spells,but hardly ever used them.He was also skilled in Protective Spells as demonstrated when he put protective enchantments around his bedroom. On The Run Destruction of Hogwarts His,almost full,potential was put to test during the Burning Of Hogwarts event.Although he was quickly incapacitated,he was able to fend off multiple New Death Eaters and hold his own against Carissa Lestrange multiple times and fought along side Maddie Cerenzo. He and Keegan eventually dueled Carissa head- on until she apparated away after killing the Headmistress. After the event,he apparated him and Keegan to Keegan's house. Skirmish at the Forest of Despair After about a month,New Death Eater Renen and New Death Eaters ambushed them in an attempt to force them back to the new rebuilt Hogwarts.Lorcan,Keegan's Mom,Albert,and the Herbology teacher,Mr.Longbottom,appeared and fought them off.Ventus was able to apparate him,Keegan,Yang,and Shadowbolt away but not before a New Death Eater hit Ventus' wand with a Taboo Wand curse.They then went to an abandoned,large forest and camped in the house. While there,Ventus had a short duel with Albus Potter,Harry Potter's son.His wand is then broken from Albus' Blasting Curse but takes his wand.He and Keegan then flee.They then made a small,wooden house that was used as a shelter for them.Keegan then tired to fix Ventus' broken wand but was unable to and ended up breaking the wand even more.While Ventus was upset,he wasn't mad.He then thought that Ollivander would be able to help repair the wand and went to search for him. Betrayel, Capture, and Escape While they were, they found Vincent, who was mind controlled by Harry.Keegan then called New Death Eaters and captured them.They were then taked to Keegan's home.While there, Ventus believed he saw Albert's dead body and when they were thrown into the cellar in the basement, he saw Lorcan chained up and dying. After finding a knife to pry the door open, he and Vincent with an injured Lorcan recovered their wands and set a portkey to apparate. They were then able to escape and appear at the home of Hermione and Ron Weasley where Hermione was shocked to see her own wand. She let him keep it and he gave her Harry's wand. While staying there, Ventus' "brother" Lysander joined to tell them of Cariss'a horcrux. After staying many weeks there, he and Vincent then left to find Carissa's horcrux. Break- In at Gringotts They later run into Albert who explains Carissa has the Elder Wand.They later try to break into Gringotts to find it.While Ventus thinks he has Godric Gryffinfor's Sword,he also finds a note that his father hid the wand.He then accidently sets off an alarm and is forced to leave.When he and Vincent reach the lobby, they see a duel going on.Ventus then disarm's Carrisa of her wand and apparates away with Hermione.Vincent then uses the wand Ventus took from Carissa and go to infiltrate the ministry.When in Diagon Ally,he and Carissa have a short duel and is nearly killed.After he recover's,he and Vincent go to carry out there plan. Ministry Break- In After recovering, Ventus and Vincent went though with their plan to infiltrate the ministry, disguised as two officials while Amelie and Fleur searched Carissa's vaults for Carissa's horcrux. After their disguise wore off, Ventus and Vincent dueled the revived dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. Vincent then had a short duel with Scorpius where he gained the mastership of Draco Malfoy's Wand and helped duel Grindelwald with Ventus. When they chased after him into Diagon Alley, they found a full scale battle going and helped in the New Death Eater attack. Ventus dueled Grindelwald alongside Maddie against Grindelwald until later dueling him himself. After waking up from being knocked out, he saw the whole alley in ruins with Maddie, Vincent, and Fleur screaming for him. When they apparated away, they were at a tree house fort that Hermione had made. There, Fleur revealed the doll that was Carissa's horcrux. After their long stay there and Ventus' birthday, they apparated away to a forest where Ventus became possessed by Carissa's and managed to destroy it with a shard of a basilisk fang and almost killed himself. Life After Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Ventus became an Auror along with Vincent and Maddie. When he discovered his best friend was really a wizard when he thought he was Muggle, he quit to teach him how to be a wizard. He later started the Order of the Black Phoenix, an organization that would take on Carissa head on. When Dean and Shelby join, he sets out to find Carissa's remaining horcrux's. After he is nearly killed by one, Shelby watches over him while he was incapacitated and grew closer to him. When he recovers, they discuss how to destry the horcrux as it was able to tell when Ventus was about to strike it down. Blood Prison '''Vincent:'"Ventus...Where are you?..." --Vincent after Ventus is thrown into the timeline. While running from Snatchers and New Death Eaters, Vincent and a New Death Eater's spell collide while Ventus is right between them,causing Ventus to be thrown into an alternate timeline.He is then captured and is told he murdered Harry,Ginny,Vincent,Ron,and many others.He then has a seal placed on his eye so he cant do magic and is sent to a jail called "Blood Prison".In Blood Prison,he sees Hermione who has a seal on her neck.She then explains that he needs to get back to his timeline as his alternate self is coming to kill him. Skills Spell Creation:Ventus as shown that he has the smarts to create simple yet powerful spells.He created spells such as Puniceus, Calamus, Niveus, and Natura. (Pseudo)Master Duelist:At the age of 15,it has been noted by Headmistress Taylor,Luna,Lysander,and Keegan that Ventus has almost Master Dueling skills.He was able to hold his own against Carissa Lestrange,fought off a New Death Eater attack on the Hogwarts express,and escaped from an ambush on Keegan's house. His battle style has been noted by Luna and New Death Eaters that his battle style is more like his mother's,an aggressive yet careful style,utilizing both his fathers and mothers potential.Although he tends to use his own spell when he battles,it was falsely accused of being his signature spell when in fact,he doesn't have a signature spell like most Duelist.He is also one of the few non-dark wizards that resorted to using the Unforgivable Curses. Unforgivable Curses: Ventus is one of the few wizards that use the Unforgivable Curses even though he isn't a dark wizard.During his duel with Grindelwald,he used the Killing Curse.During the Battle of Diagon Alley,he successfully killed 4 New Death Eaters with the Killing Curse. Apparation:While over the summer after his first year of Hogwarts,Ventus began practicing spells in the spell books that were given to him by Headmistress Taylor.He then took interest in Apparation.While he studied and studied it,he then thought about trying it himself.When he did,he successfully apparated himself to Luna's room.He practiced the skill over and over that he could apparate anywhere in the world,even if he has never been there.Albert noted that his Apparation skill was far beyond that of his fathers,and the Minister Of Magic's skill.He also noted it is almost legendary,as he has never seen anybody apparation skill has good as Ventus'. Patronus:Ventus was capable of producing a Patronus Spectal Form,which is an advanced technique.His takes the form of an owl,possibly because of his pet owl.He was also able to conjure the patronus in the form of a beam,much like his Puniceus spell,which seemed to do quite the amount of damage than the patronus usually would. Wandless Magic: 'Ventus has the ability to do wandless magic, a very difficult skill to learn as most witches and wizards cant do that. He was able, with a snap of his fingers, disarm a wizard and had a book levitate to him. '''Borderline Genius:'This was an ability his mother had in her school years.It is possibly what made Ventus a Ravenclaw student.Keegan noted Ventus to be a borderline genius as Ventus received Outstandings in almost all of his O.W.L.s. 'Intelligent Thinking:'This was an ability passed down from his mother as well.Ventus was often quick to his feet when it came to thinking.When he and Keegan were staying at the abandoned house discovered by him and Lorcan,he quickly suggested using protective enchantments around the house.He also was one of the first,few people who believed that Carissa had followers inside the Ministry and was able to avoid capture the whole time. '''Aqua Eructo: Ventus seems to have become akin to this spell in particular.He has used it on many occasions.Vincent believes that no one will be able to master that spell past Ventus. Puniceus: While Ventus created this spell, this spell ironically is not his signature spell. While he has used it on many occasions,New Death Eaters believe it is his signature spell. Ice/Water Element: Ventus was abnormally skilled in these particular elements. In almost all duels he participated in, he used one of these elements. During the Battle of Diagon Alley, he used an ice spell to create an ice dragon that battled Grindelwald's fire snake. Possessions: 'Black Owl Feather Wand:'Ventus possessed a unique wand that Ollivander described as being "Loyal And Non-Traitorous".When Ventus first saw the wand,Ollivander highly doubted that the wand would chose him.When it did,Ollivander let Ventus keep it free of charge as he doubted it would not of chosen him. 'Phoenix Feather Wand:'After his wand broke from a spell casted by Albus,Ventus took his wand and found out it was Harry Potter's wand.He used this wand for a long while and described using it as having somebody else's hand attached to it. 'Basilisk Fang Wand:'After finding Ollivander and fleeing to a forest,Ventus convinced Ollivander to construct a new wand with the core of a Basilisk Fang.Ollivander desitated at first,but then decided to make it after hearing Ventus say it was so he can battle the Elder Wand. 'Vine Wood Wand:'After being captured and kidnapped,Ventus was thrown into a dungeon with Vincent.When looking around to see what he could find to break out,he saw that a New Death Eater had dropped a key.He was able to use it to unlock the door.Vincent then found his wand laying on the ground.He disarmed a New Death Eater and Ventus caught the wand.When he grabbed it,it glowed a feint color and then the glow disappeared.After apparating to Hermione Weasley's home,she told him to keep the wand as it switched its alliance to him.He later decide to get the Basilisk Fang wand,but uses this wand more. 'Resurrection Stone:'Though he has heard of it,Ventus possessed the Resurrection Stone.Before he was born,his father journyed through the Forbidden Forest and found this ring stamped into the ground while digging a fire pit.He then put the ring on a necklace and gave it to Ventus after he was born. When he went to die by Grindelwald, believing Grindelwald would leave and kill no more at Hogwarts, Grindelwald's Killing Curse struck the ring, pushing it deep into Ventus' skin, and it broke into pieces, rendering it useless. 'Spell Books:'Ventus also owns a number of Spell Books that were given to him by Headmistress Taylor to practice over his school years and summers.It is with these that he learned to Apparate and to use the Patronus.He also took the skills he learned from these and used them to create his own spell. On his birthday, Lysander gave him multiple Spell Books that were labeled "Forbidden" due t 'Black Feather:'Though it is unknown what it does or how it got there,Ventus found a Black Feather in Keegan's room on his bed.He keeps it in his little black bag,which holds all the non-essentials during there journey. 'Black Bag:'Ventus,for his thirteenth birthday,received a small,black bag from Keegan's mom.He uses it to hold the non-essentials of their journey like his broken wand,the black feather,the first golden snitch he ever caught,his necklace,and a small,small,small black bag Luna got him for his necklace. 'Shadowbolt:'Ventus also possessed an owl who,ironically,was a Black Owl.Ventus often cared for Shadowbolt and Shadowbolt was always extremely loyal.After Ventus left Shadowbolt at his godmothers,he was upset but eventually got over it and comforted Yang when Keegan left him at Luna's. 'Grey Mokeskin Bag:'After his balck bag was destroyed,Hermione and Ron constructed new bags for Vincent and Ventus.It is a faded-grey color with a black dragon on it and has a blue sapphire flower pattern on it.Hermione also said it was made of Mokeskin so it will only open for him and Vincent. Relationships Keegan Dedra Ventus and Keegan were good friends throughtout their school life together. After Keegan betrayed him and Vincent, whom they were both not very fond of, they were no longer friends. Keegan was then forced by Carissa to join the New Death Eaters by use of the Imperious Curse. When he was killed, Ventus regreted hating him. Hayden Dedra Hayden was Keegan's ypunger brother. While Ventus was over, Hayden didn't like him much until findignout his parents were dead. He then gradually warmed up to him and took a liking into Ventus' owl Shadowbolt. He was later killed by Carissa when he told her that he never knew where he was. Vincent Black Vincent and Ventus at first hated each other throughout their school life. When they were both captured by Keegan and taken to his house, they grew a good friendship and later became best friends. Vincent participated with Ventus in many battles including the Battle of Diagon Ally and the 2025 Break-In Of Gringotts. During the War of Hogwarts, when Ventus went to surreder himself to Grindelwald, Vincent dueled him in the hopes he would know he was going to kill everyone regardless but did not work. When Ventus turned out to be alive, he thought Ventus planned it when in actuallity, he didn't. After that, he became Headmaster of Durmstrang and became an Auror when school wasn't in. He later joined the Order of the Black Phoenix in the hopes to finally stop Carissa and her forces. Amelie St.Claire Ventus and Amelie became good friends during their time out of Hogwarts. She joined him and Vincent in their journey to destroy Carissa's horcrux and faught in the War at Hogwarts where she didn't witness Ventus defeating Grindelwald but returned shortly after to defeat the New Death Eaters who were trying to kill Ventus after Carissa fled. Afterwards, she later became an Auror with Vincent, Ventus, and Maddie and were all captured by Carissa when she unleashed an attack on the Auror office. While being interrigated where Ventus was, she and Vincent managed to escape. She then participated in the Battle Over Tinworth, eventually dueling Carissa by herself. Maddie Cerenzo Ventus and Maddie were once very good friends. She traveled with Ventus, Vincent, and Amelie until later returning to Hogwarts. She and Ventus fought alongside each other in the Battle of Diagon Alley and the War at Hogwarts. After they graduated, they became Aurors together. After she let Carissa into the Auror office, she was "captured" for interrigation but later turned out it was just a charade for Vincent and Amelie to make them believe she was on their side. During the Wedding of Dwalish and Julie, she was full fledged New Death Eater. After she escaped with Ventus, Shelby, and Dean from the Auror office that was now under control of Carissa, Ventus took back his wand and wiped her memories completely of him, Shelby, Vincent, Dean, Carissa, and her New Death Eaters and made her believe she was a member of the InvisibilityTask Force. They then never spoke again after that.